The Sick in Singapore Affair
by AllTrekkedUp
Summary: It is the beginning of Napoleon and Illya's partnership and things aren't going very well, but will a mission in Singapore change all that?
1. Chapter 1

Napoleon Solo was riding in the elevator with his new partner, Illya Kuryakin up to their boss's office on the top floor of the U.N.C.L.E headquarters in New York City, New York. Mr. Waverly had called for them so they were going, Napoleon looked at Illya out of the corner of his eye, he had only been partners with the Russian for two months and he wasn't quite sure just how he felt about him. Illya was a good agent, a very good agent, and in regards to work they did well together, but other than that there was nothing between them, not that Napoleon hadn't tried to become friends with his partner. He had tried to double date with him which had ended with Illya's date leaving the restaurant crying, he had gone out drinking with him but the Russian had ended up drinking his cocktails in silence, he had tried to strike up conversation with him multiple times but got no where. After a few attempts it became kind of a game and he would periodically wine him and dine him like one of his best dates to try to get him to open up about anything, but still nothing. Though Napoleon did sense that perhaps Illya disapproved of him, the way he conducted himself, going from woman to woman and living a free bachelor life. He was starting to think of Illya as a cold, stiff man whose mind was on physics and the laws of the universe all the time.

"Is there something wrong?" Illya asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm? No, why?" Napoleon asked as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

"You were studying me," Illya said.

"Not really, just thinking," Napoleon covered, he smiled. The smile that could make women and men both do his bidding most of the time, though it had no effect on Illya.

"I see," Illya replied, not believing a word his partner said.

They walked into Mr. Waverly's office to find the man in question standing, looking out the window with his hands behind his back, upon hearing them enter he turned. "Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin, I am glad to see you are not tardy. Please, have a seat," he said.

They pulled out chairs with one between them being empty and sat down to hear what their boss had to say. Illya placed his hands on the table, folding them together, Napoleon crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair a little.

"Gentlemen, I trust you have rested up from your last mission?" Mr. Waverly asked, looking at them.

"Quite well," Illya said.

"Good. You will need all your energy to battle with THURSH once more, this time in Singapore. We have good information that THURSH is working on a top secret project in the city of Choa Chu Kang on Pulou Ujong, which as you may know is the main island of Singapore," Mr. Waverly said.

"Yes, Singapore is a very interesting place," Illya said, musing.

"Indeed it is, Mr. Kuryakin, a young nation/state only two years on its own two legs," Mr. Waverly said.

"The perfect place for THURSH to set up shop, trying to infiltrate a new goverment. Do we have any idea what our bad boys are up to?" Napoleon asked.

"Unfortunately, no. That is why you two are being sent there, that and to try to put a stop to whatever it is," Mr. Waverly said.

"An easy mission for once," Napoleon joked.

"I admire that you can find humor in this situation, Mr. Solo. To end this little meeting I have only to tell you that channel D will give you your plane tickets and hotel reservations. God speed, gentlemen," Mr. Waverly said.

"Thank you, sir," Illya said.

They then got up and went to see the girls of channel D, receiving the things Mr. Waverly told them they would, they were also informed that they would be leaving at nine o' clock the next morning. Illya had plans of going home after work to a relaxing night of staying in while Napoleon made a date with Wendy, a curvy blonde who was new with U.N.C.L.E. Illya shot Napoleon a look as he made the three girls present laugh, he walked out. Napoleon sighed looking after him, but only for a moment before turning his attention back to the women around him.


	2. A THURSH Welcome

The next day the two agents boarded their plane on time and took off for Singapore in silence. Illya had taken the window seat as Napoleon usually liked the aisle seat, Illya knew this from past experiences, Napoleon liked to flirt with the stewardess's. But when the attractive red headed stewdess with sparkling blue eyes and a brilliant smile came by and asked them if they needed anything all Napoleon had said was- "No, thank you."

Illya looked over at his partner actually shocked, Napoleon seemed distracted, perhaps his mind was on the mission, Illya turned away.

Napoleon was tired, he and Wendy had had a wonderful dinner the night before, Wendy had insisted on cooking for him and he hadn't regretted saying yes, she was a good cook. He hadn't left her house until one in the morning, try as he might he only got a few make out sessions from her, but he was promised a second date so there was always next time. When he had gotten home he was so tired that he had stumbled into bed with all his clothes on, struggling to keep it together long enough to take his shoes off, he had slept until eight that morning and hurried to get his clothes changed and get packed before rushing to the airport. Though he got a few hours sleep, sitting by his partner on the plane he still felt exhausted and was developing a nagging headache, he laid his head back against the seat and hoped to get some more sleep before they landed.

Illya had put some glasses on and was reading a book written in French, he noticed Napoleon settling in for a nap and didn't say anything, he let Napoleon rest but found himself keeping an eye on him since he wasn't quite acting normally.

Napoleon felt like he was in dark water, endless ocean, no surface anywhere in sight and he was drifting farther and farther downward. The water was cold and he shivered, there was some part of him that was fighting to get out of there but another part of him just wanted to let go and sink to the bottom of that black, cold, abyss. Suddenly the water was churning violently and he could hear someone in the distance calling to him, he strained to hear who it was and what they were saying, slowly the voice drew closer and Napoleon was being shaken.

"Napoleon! Napoleon wake up," Illya urged, he shook his partner trying to wake him.

Napoleon finally opened his eyes and looked at Illya, blinking his eyes a few times trying to remember where they were.

"We've landed, it's time to go," Illya announced.

"Oh, alright," Napoleon said. He stood and lead the way off the plane and into the airport to get their luggage. He rubbed his forehead, he felt like he hadn't slept at all, he sighed as he grabbed his bag.

"Are you quite alright, Napoleon?" Illya asked as they walked outside, there were no cabs present but there were rickshaws and they got a couple of them.

"Hm? Oh yes, yes I'm fine," Napoleon said.

They went straight to their hotel which was one of the best hotels in town, they had adjourning rooms on the top floor, which was the seventh floor. Their rooms were painted a plain white with little furnishings, though what there were were western style, with full sized beds, desks and a chairs and bathrooms with two towels and a bar of soap. The room that Illya took a balcony while Napoleon's had but a large window over looking the bussling, ever growing city of Choa Chu Kang, Napoleon looked out of it as he lossened his tie, God his head hurt!

' _I have got to take something for this,'_ Napoleon thought.

"Did you happen to notice that man down in the lobby?" Illya asked, walking into the room.

Napoleon jumped, startled by the voice. "The one sitting on the bench in the black suit reading the paper?" he asked.

"Yes, that's one. I believe THURSH already knows we're here," Illya said. His keen blue eyes studied Napoleon from behind, the way he had been startled when Illya came in, it wasn't like him. Napoleon was a flirt and a charmer and easily went after anything in a skirt but that was just one part of him, Illya knew that and he hadn't been partners with him that long. He had seen Napoleon use his charm and good looks to both their advantages many times, he was also clever and quick witted, with great natural ability to aid excellent training. Illya knew the man was seldom surprised as he was trained to always be aware and his silence on the plane was also unusal as Illya had already noted. Napoleon loved to talk, Illya couldn't count the times Napoleon had asked him to go out for drinks or a meal and he would talk and talk and Illya would listen.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Napoleon said, turning, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Napoleon, are you alright?" Illya asked him for the second time that day.

"Why do you keep asking me that?! I'm fine!" Napoleon snapped.

Illya gave him a look, raising an eyebrow.

Napoleon sighed. "I'm sorry, Illya. I have a terrible headache," he said, sitting down on the bed.

"I have some headache powders in my suit case, I'll get them for you," Illya said, he disappeared into the other room. A few minutes later he returned with a glass of water with the headache powders already mixed in.

"Perhaps this will help you." Illya said, handing him the glass.

"Thank you," Napoleon said, he downed it all quickly.

"It is about seven o' clock here, maybe you should stay in tonight and I will go out and find our friend from THURSH again," Illya suggested, he stood in front of Napoleon and took the glass once more.

"And let you have all the fun? No, I'm sure this will kick in and I'll be good as new in an hour or so," Napoleon said.

Illya wasn't too sure about that, he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as he looked at his partner, dark circles more promient in the lighting of the small hotel room. "Did you sleep last night, Napoleon?" he asked.

"I got about six and a half hours," Napoleon answered.

"And you slept on the plane..." Illya trailed off.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the two looked at one another, both drew their guns and Illya moved to the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Room service."

"I didn't order anything," Illya responded.

"Compliments of the hotel, sir," the voice replied.

Illya rolled his eye over to Napoleon who nodded his head 'OK', Illya then opened the door and a smoking bomb was thrown in and the person who delivered it ran off. Napoleon grabbed the bomb while Illya ran after whoever had tossed it in, Napoleon hurriedly took the bomb to Illya's room and threw it over the balcony rail where it exploded in mid-air.

A few minutes later Illya returned, gun still in hand. "I lost him when we got to the street," he said.

"Well, THURSH does give a grand welcoming party," Napoleon said, looking back down at the busy city.


	3. A Warning Against Smoking

Illya was more than ready to find out what THURSH was located in the city and what they were up too, the welcoming gift they had just received had piqued his interest.

"Napoleon, I am going out, there is a night club across the street that I noticed as we were arriving. I believe it might be a good place to start looking for THURSH types," Illya said, he was looking in the bathroom mirror straightening his tie.

"I'll go with you," Napoleon said. He wasn't so sure he could feel safe in the room alone now that their enemies had said 'hello' and he wasn't feeling that well.

"How is your head?" Illya asked. He walked out of the bathroom and looked at his partner.

"The powders haven't kicked in yet but I'll be alright," Napoleon assured.

Illya studied him a moment before speaking. "Alright. Let us go," he said.

Napoleon followed Illya as they exited the hotel and crossed the busy street. The night club was far being crowded but it had its share of men and women dancing and people drinking, they walked up to the bar looking around, the bartender kept a very close eye on them as he wiped down the bar and an older man who was either American or European was slowly sipping a whiskey. Napoleon heard Illya order a vodka and knew his Russian cohort was scanning for signs of THURSH, Napoleon himself was wishing he had never left the room, his headache had become second to nausea. It had hit him as they crossed the street, slight at first but now crippling, he tried to put off throwing up but he feared he couldn't do that much longer.

Illya looked over at his partner who seemed to be trying to be trying very hard to keep himself together, one hand gripping to the edge of the bar, knuckles white, sweat beads forming on his forehead and his breathing increasing. "Napoleon-"

Napoleon made a run for the street, not quite making it out he hit his knees at the entrance of the night club and empited his stomach, panting for breath a few moments before puking again. Both Illya and the older man at the bar moved to Napoleon's aid while the bartender watched on.

"Napoleon are you alright? I didn't think you should leave the room tonight," Illya said, standing over his partner.

"Here, may I be of assistance? I am a doctor," the older man said. He had a polished English accent, he bend down to Napoleon.

"Perhaps. My friend here as been ill ever since we started on our trip," Illya explained.

Napoleon felt weak and collapsed back away from his vomit, sweat poured off of him as the doctor placed a hand on his forehead looking concerned.

"Can we get him to the hotel across the street? That is where I am staying," the doctor said.

"It is where we are staying as well. I believe we can both handle him," Illya said.

Illya got Napoleon under one arm and the doctor got him under the other and they got him over to the hotel and back to his room. They laid him out on the bed and Illya helped him out of his coat, the doctor began checking his pulse, Napoleon hadn't said anything as all this happened- he felt awful.

"His heart rate is up, very high," the doctor said.

"Do you know of a hospital? Perhaps he should be taken to one," Illya said.

"Yes I know of one, but I do not think he can be moved right now. Let me get back my bag, my room is just down the hall, oh my name is Dr. Leo Dane of Britain by the way," he said.

"Very well. I am Illya Kuryakin and your patient is Napoleon Solo," Illya quickly introduced.

The doctor left and Illya looked down at Napoleon who was ghastly pale now and still sweating, Illya touched his forehead but it wasn't hot.

"Napoleon, are you hot?" Illya asked him.

"No. I feel faint, Illya," Napoleon replied. His hand reaching out for Illya, searching for some comfort in his sudden onset of illness.

Illya didn't take it, he noticed smoking flooding in through the air vents of both their rooms, he moved to open the balcony door but started to cough and fell like a dead weight on the floor.


	4. A Good Place To Die

Napoleon was drifting, the dark water was tossing him to and fro, he wasn't fighting the waves anymore. It was so cold, he must have fallen into the Arctic ocean, his lungs so heavy and full of water that he wanted either the lack of air or cold to just take him. The silence of the water was captivating, beautiful, and helping to lull him to the edge of nothingness. He wished for death to softly take his hand and lead him away, deep under the velvet waves to peace. Slowly it seemed, light broke through his solace of water and it was sharp and harsh, he squinted his eyes, then there was pain and the water was becoming more shallow until he broke the surface. Gasping for breath and blinking his eyes it took him a full five minutes to focus on his surroundings.

He was in a lavish room with blue velvet carpet on the floor and walls done up in gold paint and ornate crown molding. The door had a glided nob and was to his left, also along that wall was a long narrow table with a vase of red roses on it and gold frame mirror hanging above it. The wall running behind the door had a large chest-of-drawers sitting along it, it was oak and sturdy but a beautiful piece of furniture, beside it with a little space between was a make up vanity with an oval mirror and a delicate chair in front of it. Napoleon only then realized, after looking down at his feet and seeing his reflection in the vanity mirror, that he was laying in a four poster bed with a dark blue canopy that accented the carpet, he a top a soft comforter with a silk covered pillow behind his head- there were no windows.

Napoleon saw no on else in the room and he wasn't bound, he tried to lift himself up but even raising his head was too hard to do. Not only did his head hurt but he was weak, so weak, he managed to raise his arm to wipe the sweat from his brow, once this task was done his arm fell heavy back down by his side. Where was he? ' _THURSH headquarters, surely,'_ he thought. But where was Illya? Illya had been with him before he had been brought there hadn't he? Hadn't he? ' _Oh yes, I reached out for Illya, he had looked away. Smoke filled the room and now I'm here,'_ he recalled. He chided himself for showing such weakness in front of his partner, no not his partner, Illya. He knew of days when he didn't care to show emotion of any kind in front of his partner, when his partner had shown emotion to him, those seemed like the good 'ole days. God how he missed Donny. His former partner of seven years, Donny Spitz who had been killed by THURSH during in an affair in Albania. Napoleon closed his eyes holding back tears, how empty and lonely he had felt for months after, Mr. Waverly had given him six months alone, working on what could be called 'simple' missions that were relatively not too dangerous. Then Mr. Waverly had introduced him to Illya formally and he knew his grieving period was over, he now had a new partner who was cold and unfamiliar, a new partner who was only interested in their work and who seemed to put a wall up between them, a new partner who was definitely not Donny Spitz. ' _Now is no time to mourn or reminisce, Napoleon. You've got to work on getting out of here,'_ he told himself.

Before he could try to get up again the door opened and a woman came in with a smile, seeing her Napoleon gave a rueful grin. "Ah, dear Wendy, I don't suppose you'll give me that second date, hmm?" he asked. His voice even sounded weak to his own ears.

Wendy laughed. "I wouldn't count on it, Mr. Solo," she said.

"Oh, we're back to 'Mr. Solo'? Last night, or was it two nights ago? It was Napoleon," he said.

"Well I had to wine you and dine then, in order for you to be here," Wendy said, she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I believe I understand, you gave me poison or something of the sort," Napoleon guessed.

"That's right. I made you ill by putting a toxin in your food, you see, I knew what was going on here so I knew Mr. Waverly would send you, not to defeat us but to help us," Wendy smiled.

Napoleon swallowed, mouth dry but stomach stable. "You're obviously working on whatever is happening here. Coincidentally, what is happening here?" he asked.

"Ming will tell you, he's coming," Wendy said.

As if on cue an Asian man came through the door, he was of medium height with jet black hair and brown eyes, he smiled as he walked to the end of the bed to look at Napoleon. He wore a black suit that looked expensive with a white shirt underneath and a maroon tie. "Nappy! It's been years!" he proclaimed.

Napoleon stared at him a moment and when the realization hit him his mouth popped open. "Tommy Tang?!" he asked.

"Well, I'm Ming Chang now, president of Singapore," he smiled.

"So THURSH has infiltrated the new government then," Napoleon said.

Ming laughed. "Yes we have, we run it as a matter of fact. It would seem we chose different paths after Yale, Nappy, it's too bad our choices have made us enemies," he said.

"The boy I knew at Yale must have died to become a THURSH agent. He was always fighting for justice," Napoleon said.

"This is justice, Nappy. If someone needs to be killed we kill them, if a government needs to be replaced, well, we replace it, if we want money we take it. What we want most is to rule every major world government, Singapore is a good start and you're going to help us with a few others," Ming said.

"Singapore just could be a good place to die, Tommy," Napoleon said through gritted teeth. He was gripping the comforter as dizziness came on him like a raging flood.

Ming laughed. "Only for you, Nappy, if you don't help us," he said.

"Wendy mentioned that, help you with what?" Napoleon asked, squeezing his eyes shut to escape the spinning room.

"You are one of the only active U.N.C.L.E. agents that know where the military and missile installations are located in Japan, China, and India. We want that information so we can bomb them and take over, now if you'll just tell us we can get things in motion," Ming said.

Napoleon laughed. "You just think 'puff!' I'm going to tell you?" he asked.

"Yes. Because if you do not you will die," Ming warned.

"I've been threatened with death before," Napoleon touted.

"So you have, I'm sure. But in this case your death has already started, you see the toxin Wendy gave you is slowly killing you at this moment. It is designed to make you suffer for the period of four days until you die of asphyxiation. But if you tell us what we want to know we will give you the antidote and you will recover," Ming explained.

"Recover for what? To be shot?" Napoleon asked.

"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Solo! Don't be so negative!" Wendy grinned.

"W-where's Illya?" Napoleon asked, starting to feel sick again.

"The blonde Russian? He was left at the hotel, he will never be able to find you, you must give up that hope, Nappy," Ming said.

Napoleon didn't answer, maybe Illya wouldn't come, what if he didn't? Napoleon couldn't think clearly, he gripped the comforter tighter.

"We'll leave you alone for a time, when you feel worse we'll come back and ask you again," Ming said. He and Wendy laughed as they left the room.

As nausea spread over him again Napoleon felt utterly helpless. "Oh please, Illya, find me," he said aloud. He doubted all his abilities as an agent as he rolled over onto his side and threw up in a bucket they had waiting for him.


	5. One Doctor, One Spy

When Illya woke up the first thing he saw was Dr. Dane looking down over him, he could feel a damp cloth on his forehead.

"My boy, I was-"

Illya sprang into action, tackling the doctor to the ground, cutting off what he was going to say and catching him totally by surprise. Illya pulled him to a sitting position by his collar and easily got a choke hold on him. "How do you say? Take me to your leader?" he asked.

The doctor coughed and gasped for air, pulling at Illya's arm. "My Lord man! I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about!" he said.

"I'm sure you don't. Your people made Napoleon sick so we would pick you up and you could capture us. They knew every move we would make!" Illya said, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Please, Mr. Kuryakin! What people? You are not captured, you are in your hotel room!" Dr. Dane informed.

Illya then looked around, they were still in his hotel room, he loosened his hold on the doctor. "But you left so conveniently right before the smoke started to release," he said.

The doctor could now pull away from Illya and did so, letting out a ragged breath and straightening his tie before answering. "The only thing I know about the smoke is that when I returned with my bag both of your rooms were filled with smoke and Mr. Solo was gone. I opened the balcony door and the window and moved you to the bed so I could tend you," he said.

"You don't have anything to do with THURSH?" Illya asked straight out.

"My Lord man! What do birds have to do with this madness?!" Dr. Dane asked, giving him a look as he stood up.

Illya stared at him a moment, studying him before getting up himself. "I believe you doctor, I am sorry for attacking you that way. I thought you were one of my enemies," he said.

"One of your enemies? I say, Mr. Kuryakin, what is going on here? Mr. Solo was in no condition to be up and about and yet he is gone, these rooms were full of smoke, I nearly fainted from it myself, yet there was no fire, not even a cigarette left burning in an ash tray!" Dr. Dane said.

"Dr. Dane, have you ever heard of an organization known as U.N.C.L.E?" Illya asked. He was checking out both rooms as he spoke, looking for evidence of Napoleon, not willing to admit that he was captured until he was sure.

"Why yes I believe I have heard of the name, something to do with spies...spies..are you a-?!" Dr. Dane asked, eyes widening.

"Yes, I am. We are constantly at war with THURSH, an order which wants to take over or at the very least, sabotage the world. And they have indeed, I am afraid, taken Mr. Solo," Illya said.

"Well...well, what do we do?" Dr. Dane asked, absorbing this information.

"'I' am going to call in and report this to my superior, 'you' are going to go back to your room and say nothing about this to anyone," Illya instructed firmly.

"I can't just leave! Your Mr. Solo was very ill and if your enemies have taken him then he is more then likely under duress, which will worsen his condition. Therefore, if you are going looking for him I should go with you to care for him when he is found," Dr. Dane said.

"I will ask my boss about it, we shall hear what he has to say," Illya said. he took out his cigarette holder and opened it, walking into the bathroom he plugged it into the light there and turned a nob. "Open the red line," he said.

"My Lord!" Dr. Dane exclaimed.

"Red line, open. What is wrong, Mr. Kuryakin?" Came Mr. Waverly's voice from far away from New York.

"Mr. Waverly, THURSH has found us before we could find them. Napoleon was taken by them when they flooded our hotel rooms with a knock out gas, he was ill before hand, he was being seen by a doctor," Illya reported.

"Dr. Leo Dane of England, sir," Dr. Dane cut in.

Illya threw him a look.

"Yes, well, hello, doctor. I take it he knows who we are?" Mr. Waverly asked.

"I explained it to him," Illya said.

"It concerns me that Mr. Solo is taken to his sickbed, yes it concerns me very much indeed. I fear THURSH may have learned of your going to Singapore on our end here," Mr. Waverly said.

"How do you mean, sir?" Illya asked.

"What I mean, Mr. Kuryakin is that one of our very own from Channel D was found out to be an undercover THURSH agent. We found it out this morning when she didn't turn up for work, one of the other girls dropped around her apartment and found the door unlocked and her clothes gone, there was a very bragging letter addressed to me sitting on the kitchen table. She as much as admitted she was a THURSH agent in it and talked about how easy it was to infiltrate our headquarters here. I don't mind telling you that it makes me feel like a fool, I don't much care for that, Mr. Kuryakin," Mr. Waverly explained.

"Sir, this girl, was her name 'Wendy'?" Illya asked, feeling impatient for the answer.

"Why yes, Wendy Cox was the name she used, heaven only knows what her actual name is though," Mr. Waverly said.

"Yes, I knew there was something about her that I didn't like. I believe she may have something to do with Napoleon's sickness, he had a date with her the night before we left," Illya informed.

"Oh my, if Mr. Solo's illness was brought about by THURSH then there is no telling what they might do with him. I want you to find Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin, I will contact our headquarters in Borneo and they will send agents to help you," Mr. Waverly said.

"Yes sir, I will do my best. There is one thing, Dr. Dane wishes to accompany me in my search, he believes he will be needed," Illya said.

"Well, he could be right. Dr. Dane, know that if you go with Mr. Kuryakin you are walking into trouble, such as you have never known before," Mr. Waverly warned.

"I understand that, sir. I do wish to help though, Mr. Solo wasn't well at all when they took him," Dr. Dane said.

"Very well. Mr. Kuryakin, you are responsible for the good doctor while he is with you. Be careful and Godspeed, red line out," Mr. Waverly ended.

Illya unplugged the cigarette holder and put it back in his coat pocket.

"What do we do now? How do we start looking for the old chap?" Dr. Dane asked.

"We start by questioning everyone in the hotel, someone must have seen something. Napoleon was unconscious from the knock out gas just as I was, they had to have carried him out somehow," Illya said.

"Alright, I will start up here and you go down to the desk," Dr. Dane said.

Illya agreed and a while later they met up in the lobby to exchange information.

"I am afraid the top floors were mostly asleep, a few people heard some noise but that's all," Dr. Dane reported.

"Well, I've had better luck, from what I can put together two men came down the elevator with Napoleon between them, the desk clerk was asleep but the bellboy wasn't. He asked them if something was wrong and they told him that their friend wasn't feeling well and that they were taking him to the doctor. For a little money the bellboy told me they headed out of town towards the jungle," Illya said.

"What is out of town besides the bloodly jungle?" Dr. Dane asked.

"I asked the bellboy that too, he told me that outside of a small village the only thing out of town is the president's mansion," Illya said.

"My Lord, do you think they've taken him there?" Dr. Dane asked.

"I don't know, but we shall find out," Illya said.

"How?" Dr. Dane asked.

"Let us go back up to the room, I want to find out some things about the president and then perhaps, we shall pay him a visit," Illya said.


	6. Ghosts

_It was just a small hole in the wall restaurant on 7th street, an Italian place that Napoleon frequented with dates. But this time he had taken his new partner there, it was cool and rainy out and a hot steamy pasta dish would just hit the spot. Once seated at a table for two with a candle between them and their dripping coats hanging on a coat rack by the door, Napoleon looked over at his Russian_ _companion. Illya wore a black turtleneck with a sports coat and slacks, his icy blue eyes surveyed their surroundings like a hawk looking for prey._

 _"Don't worry, this is a good place, Giovanni is a good man, he wouldn't let THURSH in. He knows the type, he used to work with Mr. Waverly," Napoleon informed. He himself wore a cream sweater and gray slacks, they were off that evening and trying to relax._

 _"It is reassuring that he used to work for us because a good man can by swayed by many vices, but I have never heard of one our agents changing sides," Illya said._

 _"I haven't either. But I would rather leave work at Del Floria's and talk about something else. Like the alfredo or the lasagna, two of my favorite dishes here, and the wine is some of the best you'll find in all of New York," Napoleon smiled._

 _"Ah! Mr. Solo! It is good to see you again! And this must be your new partner, Mr. Kuryakin, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Solo told me he was going to bring you by," Giovanni said, coming over to their table. He was a middle aged man with a mustache and curly graying hair, he had warm brown eyes and a welcoming smile._

 _"Hello. It is nice to meet you as well," Illya said._

 _"Gi, I'll have the lasagna and a salad," Napoleon said._

 _"Yes. And for you, Mr. Kuryakin?" Giovanni asked._

 _"I'll have a salad, the lasagna and the alfredo," Illya said._

 _"You want them...both?" Giovanni asked, surprised._

 _"Yes," Illya answered, face emotionless._

 _"Illya loves food, he eats a lot," Napoleon said with a smile. This was just about the only thing he knew about Illya, he loved food and he loved cocktails._

 _"Him? Where does he put it?" Giovanni asked, looking at Illya's slight figure._

 _"I manage," Illya replied._

 _Giovanni walked away shocked and put their orders in and went to get Napoleon's usual bottle of wine._

 _"I believe I stunned him," Illya said._

 _"Oh? You think you've stunned him now, wait until he sees you eat all of that," Napoleon said._

 _"I like food. I believe you would say, so what?" Illya asked._

 _They got their wine and Napoleon poured it for them. "You're so skinny, you eat so much, it shocks people," he said._

 _Illya shrugged and tasted his wine._

 _Napoleon started talking about a mission he once took to Rome, he avoided talking about Donny, he always did, no matter who he was talking to. Mr. Waverly encouraged him more than once to talk to a doctor in U.N.C.L.E's_ _psychiatric department about his grief but he refused and even canceled an appointment made for him once. He tried to get Illya to comment, to act interested, to talk, but he never did, he only drank and listened._

 _When the food arrived Illya began eating and rarely looked, Napoleon ate slowly, thinking of Donny, feeling miles away..._

Napoleon woke with a start, once again it took him a few minutes to know where he was, he shook all over, his mouth felt dry as a bone. Being dehydrated he couldn't think straight, he had been dreaming but it seemed to still be with him, Illya was floating around the room, a ghost from Napoleon's mind.

"Illya?" he called aloud.

But the ghost image of Illya only stared at him before walking out the closed door, Napoleon wanted to follow him, but trying to get out of bed resulted in him rolling out of bed into the floor.

Wendy came in not long thereafter, hearing the 'thud' of Napoleon rolling off the bed. "Mr. Solo, are you trying to escape?" she smiled.

"Wouldn't think of it," Napoleon muttered.

"You wouldn't be ready to talk would you? Your time is running out you know," Wendy said.

Napoleon's breathing was somewhat labored and he shook all over as Wendy helped him get back in bed. He smiled weakly. "I will never talk, my dear," he said.

"What a fool! You can live! What is this information? Is it worth your life?" Wendy asked, disgusted.

"Is it worth the lives of all the people that live in those countries? Yes, yes it is, and for those people I will not tell," Napoleon said. He felt in agony but he tried to keep his voice even and his face unflinching as he talked to her.

"And you will die for them?" Wendy asked, with a scoffing tone.

"Yes," Napoleon said confidently.

"Then you are a fool. You sound like you mean that, but you've not been through the worst of it yet. Wait until tomorrow about this time, you'll be in such pain that you won't be able to bear it, then you'll talk," Wendy said, it was her turn to sound confident.

"I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch Wendy, dear," Napoleon said.

Wendy gave him a smug look and walked out, leaving him alone again.

Napoleon stared up at the bed's canopey, head feeling foggy, he had never felt so alone in all his life, he was dying, he could feel it, Wendy and Ming hadn't lied about that. This was one of Napoleon's greatest fears, not so much dying, for dying at this point would be sweet release, but dying alone was something he had always hoped wouldn't fall upon him. He knew he would probably die in the field, by a bullet, or a knife, or torture, of course he had never thought he would die of a toxic sickness by the hand of THURSH. And die alone. If only he had some strength, if he did he would try to get out, he would try to capture Wendy and Ming, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. He closed his eyes and waited.


	7. Confessions

Illya and Dr. Dane were looking at the local newspaper, the headline was singing the praises of the country's president. "They seem to like him well enough," Dr. Dane said.

"They might, or they might just be a THURSH run newspaper. From what gather from our headquarters President Chang was born and educated in the United States, he went to Yale and was an activist every year he was there. After he graduated he practiced law for a year and then left the country, there is no record of him until he turned up here in Singapore two years ago and became president seemingly without question, which feels like THURSH to me," Illya said.

"Yes, those channel D women are quite knowledgeable," Dr. Dane commented.

"They do their jobs well most of the time. I do think we'll find Napoleon at the president's mansion, we must go there at once," Illya proclaimed, he stood.

"How can we just 'go' to the president's mansion? I chance it to say they would be rather choosy about who they let in, especially if they are THURSH," Dr. Dane said. He had become used to this name in the short amount of time he had heard it.

"We'll have to go in without them knowing it, though I would rather have the plans of the house to know what to expect, we'll just have to go in blind but prepared," Illya said.

"That doesn't sound like a very good plan, shotty I would say. But if that's all we have then that's what we do, let's go," Dr. Dane said.

"I would prefer to go at night but I am afraid Napoleon will need us before then," Illya said. He opened his suit case and pulled out some green fatigue pants and a green shirt he had brought along just in case they would have to stalk through the jungle.

"You seem very concerned about Mr. Solo, you two must be close," Dr. Dane said.

"I am his partner. He was captured and it is my job to rescue him, he would do the same for me," Illya said, he began changing right there.

"Well yes, I understand your job, but aren't you friends with him?" Dr. Dane wondered.

"Do you have anything tan or green to wear?" Illya asked, giving the doctor's suit a look when he finished dressing.

"Well, I packed a riding outfit, would that suit?" Dr. Dane asked.

"Yes, it will have to do. Go get into it," Illya ordered.

The doctor left and returned not long after in his full riding outfit, right down to the riding crop. "Is this satisfactory?" he asked.

"Yes. We'll go out under the pretense of riding, let's go," Illya said. He had loaded himself down with everything he had brought in case of danger, knifes, gun, explosives and a few other tricks.

"Are we actually going out on horses? If so then I know of a stable we can get some, it is the one I was going to use," Dr. Dane said

"Yes, that would be good. We have to make sure they don't send a guide, I know where we're going," Illya said.

Dr. Dane nodded and lead the way out of the room and hotel, they got two rickshaws outside and the doctor instructed them where to go, once there he got them two fine mounts and Illya was surprised at how good his Mandarin was. They mounted up and headed into the jungle, things remained quiet between them until Illya spoke up. "Where did you learn to speak Mandarin so well, Dr. Dane?" he asked.

"Oh, I got the basic feel for it in university, but I didn't really become fluent in it until I came to Asia. First with the army and then on my own, I've been practicing medicine in the small countries and regions around here for years, I love these people, I love caring for them, pay or no pay," Dr. Dane explained.

"You are a true doctor indeed," Illya commented.

"My wife was from here in Singapore, rest her soul, she died in childbirth along with my son, being here puts her in my mind. Her family stills lives here, I visit them and help them if they need it, they are my friends," Dr. Dane said.

"I am sorry about your wife," Illya quietly said.

"It was many years ago, but love is a hard thing to lose. You know, you never did answer my question earlier," Dr. Dane said.

They rode deeper and deeper into the thick, humid jungle, a narrow path the only trail that they had, and periodically they would leave it, the horses trotted right along used to such conditions. "What question?" Illya asked. He was ever looking around, the hum of bugs in the jungle made it hard to hear if there was anybody near by or following but he tried.

"You and Mr. Solo, are you friends?" Dr. Dane asked.

"Well I am not quite sure, I suppose so. I have only really known him two months, I had heard of him before, he and his former partner Donny Spitz were famous in U.N.C.L,E," Illya said.

"What happened to his former partner?" Dr. Dane asked.

"He was killed. Napoleon has talked to me about many things, anything you could think of really, but he hasn't talked about Spitz. Not to anyone I'm told, but I know it hurts him still, the wound is not yet healed," Illya said.

"I understand. Grief is hard to bear," Dr. Dane said, sadly.

"So do I. I watched my parents get gunned down by the KGB, grief and I are well acquainted," Illya said, but there was no bitterness in his vocie, there was no emotion at all.

"Oh Lord! I'm sorry!" Dr. Dane said, shocked.

"Like you said, it was many years ago," Illya said.

After a few minutes of silence Dr. Dane spoke again. "The way you talked about Mr. Solo is seems that a lot of talking is done but nothing is said. Perhaps if you told him about your parents and he would tell your about his old partner and you would both be the better for it," he suggested.

Illya was quiet for a time. "Perhaps," he finally said.

They rode on a little ways before Illya raised his hand for them to stop, he dismounted and knelt down on the ground. "What is it?" Dr. Dane asked.

"A trip wire. You see, from this tree to that one. I think we should hide the horses and go on by foot," Illya said.

"Whatever you think best, Mr. Kuryakin. You're the spy," Dr. Dane said.

They hid their horses in a thick stand of plants and trees and walked carefully back to where the trip wire was, avoiding it they went on and were soon dodging guards. When the mansion came into sight they knew they were half way there, Dr. Dane had come to walk beside Illya and stepped on a rock, causing the earth to fall away from beneath their feet.


	8. On The Inside

Illya coughed and swatted his hands to clear the dust in front of his face, they had landed on a concrete floor of which the jungle floor had given way to. He looked to his right and saw a long underground tunnel leading to parts unknown, to his left was Dr. Dane, also coughing, Illya stood and assessed by feeling that he had no broken bones, he looked back to Dr. Dane after drawing his weapon. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, no, I don't believe so. What happened?" Dr. Dane replied.

"We've fallen into an underground tunnel it would seem. If you're alright then we really should get going down this way, the guards will discover the hole before long and wonder how it happened," Illya said.

"Well, let's go then," Dr. Dane said. He got up and started to follow Illya down the long, dark corridor.

Illya turned on a small flashlight that he had in his pocket and that send out a beam of light in front of them as they went deeper into the darkness. "Have any idea where we're going?" Dr. Dane whispered, he was afraid someone else might hear.

"I am hoping this will lead us to the basement of the mansion, I am guessing that this tunnel was dug as a means of escape in case of attack," Illya said.

"Do you think we're likely to be caught?" Dr. Dane asked.

"Is it likely? Yes, I would say so, but we wouldn't go down without a fight," Illya said. As they were talking a door came into view, it wasn't very much large, not quite the size of a man, it was metal with a window in it covered in bars. Illya looked in and saw that it indeed was the basement of the mansion, it was a welly lit room but sparsely furnished and had wooden crates stacked everywhere, across the room in a corner was a stair leading upward.

"Well?" Dr. Dane asked.

"I don't see anybody in there, I would say that the lights were left on to deter any animals from entering. My only concern is if there are any alarms that might go off when we open the door," Illya said.

"Well, we can only try it I suppose," Dr. Dane said.

Illya took the metal handle of the door and opened it, before getting it fully open he saw a wire towards the top and another one at the bottom, he paused and reached into his pants pocket.

"What is it?" Dr. Dane asked. He kept looking behind them and listening to see if anyone had come down the hole yet.

"It is an explosive device, quite a lock, good for keeping people in and out, a trademark of THURSH. I'll have us through in a moment, what I have here will deactivate it," Illya said. He pulled out a small, hand held device with a few buttons on it, pressing one it emitted a low hum.

"I am to take you have dealt with this sort of thing before?" Dr. Dane asked.

"Oh yes, many times," Illya confirmed. Within minutes he had neutralized the explosives, cut the wires and they were inside, Illya then got out another tool and turned back to the wires.

"What are you doing now?" Dr. Dane asked.

"Fusing the wires back together, the explosives are useless now but if the wires are still in tact the guards might think nobody has come through," Illya explained.

"Very smart, Mr. Kuryakin," Dr. Dane admired.

"Experience and training, doctor. As well as a strong sense of self preservation," Illya said. Finishing his task they moved to the stair case and slowly went up, Illya kept his gun in hand as they approached the door at the top, he looked back at Dr. Dane and the doctor nodded, Illya opened the door and found that they were in the kitchen.

There was a woman in a maid's dress standing with her back to them, Illya went up behind her and grabbed her, covering her mouth with his hand, her eyes grew wide. "I will not hurt you, if I let you go will you promise not to scream?" he asked.

She shook her head 'yes' and he let her go, she turned and looked at both men wide eyed and scared. "Who are you?!" she asked.

"Never mind that, where is Napoleon Solo?" Dr. Dane asked.

"Solo?" the maid asked.

"Yes, dark hair, brown eyes, he was brought here last night," Illya said.

"You mean the sick man upstairs?" the maid asked.

"That's the one. You say he is upstairs? Is there a back way up there, a servant's stairs perhaps?" Illya asked.

The maid pointed to an opening of stairs right beside the basement ones. "Very good. You never saw us, and if you go off and tattle about it we'll have to track you down and have you shot," Dr. Dane said.

The maid gasped. "I won't tell! I swear!" she promised.

Dr. Dane nodded as Illya looked bemused, they went up the servant's stairs and from and through a curtain, the hallway was empty and they went from the curtain down the hall aways. They heard a woman's voice and Illya pulled the doctor into the closest door as the voice got closer and opened the door, they held their breath, waiting.


	9. Antidote

Napoleon had laid in that bed in that room for what felt like an eternity, it reminded him of the hours he had waited for Donny in Albania and how Donny had never come. ' _He won't come this time either, Napoleon. No one will,'_ he told himself. For a while he didn't know if maybe he was panicking or if it really was getting harder for him to breathe, it hit him that the toxin was really taking its toll, just as Wendy and Ming had said it would. He tried to pull himself up to breathe easier but he was too weak, he began gasping for air, trying to remain calm knowing that fear would only make things worse. He looked over when he thought he heard the door open and close again, his vision was fading in and out, he blinked his eyes and the door opened again with Wendy coming in and what seemed to be a guard with her.

The door was closed quickly and someone attacked the guard, knocking him out cold, Wendy was grabbed and a gun held to her head. "What's-going on?" Napoleon asked, he tried to focus his eyes and see clearly.

"We are going to get you out of here," came a voice he knew, a voice he had wanted to hear.

"Illya? Is-is that you?" Napoleon asked, his voice breaking."Yes Napoleon, it is me. Did you think I would not come and get you?" Illya asked. He took Napoleon's hand without being bidden this time, letting a weak hand feel a strong one and cold flesh feel warm.

"I- of course I knew you would," Napoleon lied.

Illya knew he was lying, he could always see right through Napoleon's lies, he didn't say anything though.

"Mr. Kuryakin, could you take the gun? That way I can take a look at Mr. Solo," Dr. Dane asked.

"You brought that doctor with you?" Napoleon asked. He still had trouble breathing but felt so much better knowing help was there. He had hope again, the will to live, and it was the most beautiful feeling he had ever known.

"He most certainly did! Now let me have a look at you," Dr. Dane said.

"Mr. Waverly approved it," Illya added.

"Your Mr. Waverly is a fool!" Wendy spat.

"Be quiet," Illya ordered with a grim face.

"Be careful my dear, Illya's do bite," Napoleon said, he managed a small smile.

"You're not in a very good way, Mr. Solo. From what I can tell without instruments I don't believe you can be moved," Dr. Dane said.

"They gave me a toxin, it will kill me soon. They said they would give me the antidote if I told them where the missile and military installations in Asia are," Napoleon said.

"Well Miss Cox, you and I shall go and get the antidote right now," Illya said.

"Or what? We can't possibly get there without me yelling or someone seeing us," Wendy said.

"You are right. However, you will lead me to where the antidote is without yelling because I will kill you and go about finding it myself, do not think I will not or cannot, I am a man of my word," Illya said, he put the gun right to her head.

"He's a Russian, they're cold blooded you know," Dr. Dane said.

Wendy gave them both a look, but the feeling of the gun on her head caused her to give in. "Alright, I'll show you. But even if you do get it you'll never make it out of here alive!" she said.

"Uh! We got in didn't we?" Dr. Dane said with a small smirk.

"You know, I think I like him," Napoleon said, taking a labored breath.

Illya knew they had to hurry as Napoleon was only getting worse, he handed the doctor the gun again and started undressing the passed out guard. He made a quick change and took the gun and put it in his coat pocket. "It will be pointed at you all the time, Miss Cox. Tell me where we are going before we start," he said.

"The antidote is in a safe in Ming's room which is on the other end of the hall on this floor," Wendy reported.

"Alright, let's go down the hall then," Illya said.

"I don't know the combination," Wendy commented.

"Don't worry about that,"Illya said.

Wendy gave an angry sigh and they went out the door, proceeding down the long hall they passed a guard who nodded at them as they passed by and finally they stopped at the last door on the right. Wendy opened the door on a room that looked similar to the one that Napoleon was in but far, far grander and larger, they entered and closed the door.

"Is it behind one of the paintings?" Illya asked, looking at the art work on each wall.

"Yes, this big one over here," Wendy said. She moved across the room to a large landscape painting that was hinged to the wall, she swung it open to reveal the safe behind it.

Illya joined her there to look at it, he started turning the dial, placing one ear against the safe, the other hand held the gun on Wendy. Wendy saw an opportunity with Illya distracted and grabbed for the gun, Illya jerked her arm and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "That was a foolish thing, Miss Cox. Now I'll have to hold you in a more uncomfortable way," he said. He pulled handcuffs out of his pocket and cuffed her to the bed post first, then he gagged her with a bandanna and went back to the safe.

It took him almost twenty minutes but he got the safe open and threw out papers and stacks of money before finding a clear plastic box which contained a needle and had the words: 'HMX Antidote' written on a label on the front, he took it and left the room.

Dr. Dane was keeping look out just inside the bedroom door when Illya returned. "For a while we thought you might not come back," he said.

"Yes well, I had a small trouble, but I got the antidote. Here, it is an injection," Illya said. He handed it over to the doctor who sat down on the edge of the bed with it.

"Where is Wendy?" Napoleon asked. He winched as the doctor injected the antidote straight into a vein.

"I had to gag her and cuff her to a bed post," Illya said.

"Oh well, she'll get along I'm sure. Do you feel any different, Mr. Solo?" Dr. Dane asked.

"I feel a bit better already. Very weak though," Napoleon admitted.

"You need an IV of fluids and bed rest, not to mention a full set of lab work to make sure everything is alright. There's only one thing- how are we going to get out of here? Mr. Solo is in need of carrying or at the very least a wheelchair," Dr. Dane said.

"I hate to agree but I just don't think I could make it under my own power, Illya," Napoleon said, looking sorry.

"I understand. I am-" Illya cut off upon hearing gunfire from the main floor and outside.

"What do you think?" Dr. Dane asked.

"I'm not sure. I think the safest thing we can do is stay put," Illya said.

"But who could be attacking the mansion?" Napoleon asked. He felt it easier to breathe and his stomach stable, his head was clearing.

"It could be that they are fighting with each other," Dr. Dane suggested.

"I doubt it. THURSH rarely ever has a falling out with their own," Napoleon said.

"Shh! Someone is coming down the hall!" Illya whispered, he once again positioned himself behind the door.

The door opened and two armed men came in, both wearing suits, when they saw Napoleon they smiled and he smiled back at them, Illya came out from behind the door. "Drop your weapons!" he ordered.

"It's alright, Illya. I know these men, they're with us," Napoleon said.

"From Borneo," said one of the men.

"Oh yes. With everything that has happened I had forgotten that Mr. Waverly said he would be sending help," Illya said.

"You took care of Ming?" Napoleon asked.

"He was shot and killed, he gave us no other choice," one of the men said.

"It is probably for the best, he wasn't the boy I used to know anyway. But, what about getting me out of here?" Napoleon asked, feeling assured that now he would get out.


	10. Epilogue

The hospital room was small and quiet and Napoleon took an easy, deep breath and smiled, the mattress felt soft underneath him and he felt comfortable for the first time since they had left the United States.

Illya sat in a chair close to the bed and read the paper, folding it down he looked over at his partner. "It seems the country is looking for a new president," he commented.

"Oh? I wonder what happened to the old one?" Napoleon remarked.

"You mentioned that you knew him. From Yale?" Illya asked.

"Yes, from Yale. His name was Tommy back then, he was a good kind, but, I suppose, so were we all," Napoleon mused, looking down.

"Knock, knock!" Dr. Dane called out, entering the room.

"Ah, we had wondered where you had gotten off to. I wanted to thank you for risking your life just to help me," Napoleon said.

"That was nothing. As Mr. Kuryakin had the duty of finding you because you are his partner so was it my duty as a doctor to find you since you were gravely ill," Dr. Dane said. He was back in a brown suit, carrying a cane and had a fedora hat in his hand.

"Still, you could have walked away from this whole affair. You didn't. I commend you for that," Napoleon said.

"I am just glad we got there in time," Dr. Dane said.

"I can say 'amen' to that!" Napoleon said.

"I dropped in to tell you goodbye, my flight leaves for London in an hour," Dr. Dane said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. I had hoped to get to know you better, such as Illya had got to know you. But we'll keep in touch, we'll have a visit sometime soon," Napoleon said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"I'll be expecting it!" Dr. Dane said, smiling.

"Though we met under unfortunate circumstances I am glad we did, Dr. Dane. I know you want to get back to your patients in the United Kingdom and Asia, but if you ever want to change your line of work let me know. I'll put in a good word for you with Mr. Waverly," Illya said, he shared a hearty handshake with the doctor as the other man chuckled.

"I highly doubt there will ever come a time that I want to become a spy, Mr. Kuryakin. But should that time a rise I will contact you," Dr. Dane said.

Illya smiled.

"Well, goodbye," Dr. Dane said.

"Have a good flight!" Napoleon called as the doctor waved going out the door.

"So, two more days in here and then we can catch a flight home just like the doctor is doing," Napoleon said, turning his attention back to Illya.

"Yes, then we'll have to write our reports," Illya said with disgust.

"Now, now, Illya. There's always the next affair to think of," Napoleon said with a smile.


End file.
